Right Beneath the Cherry Blossom Tree
by sidsaid
Summary: Love is always hard to understand, hard to get a grasp of. It's even worse when you have it and you can't see that it's right in front of you. Birthday fic for Listen! LilyLorcanLucy


**LISTEN! I love you, and it's your BIRTHDAY. AHHHH**

**So this is just for you, because you're awesome. I owe you a love triangle fic (let's just call it **_**LilyLorcanLucy **_**) and I know you LURVEEEEE **_**RoseScorpius**_** ;) and **_**LucyLorcan**_**. HAHA**

**You gave me the prompts; **_**Lesson, Miniscule, Dreamer, Close **_**and**_** Angel. **_**Who even knows if I used them? XD **

**Haha, anyway. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU AMAZING AUSSIE ;) **

**I LOVE YOU :P**

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p><strong>Right Beneath the Cherry Blossom Tree<strong>

* * *

><p>Lorcan's flawed view of Love meant a lot of things. First it meant that he didn't fully understand the Love around him – his parents' Love, Rose and Scorpius' Love, even Romeo and Juliet's Love. He could see it, but that was it. Which leads to the second reason; it meant that he didn't know he already had it.<p>

He'd been in love for years. And he was completely oblivious to it. He didn't even realise that when his mind wandered, it would suddenly go to one shy blonde girl. He didn't pay attention to the hundreds of signs both his heart and mind were showing him.

There was some part of him – the conscious part – that thought it just meant he _cared_ for her_. _That when his stomach would hurt when he saw her smile, it was just because he was glad that she was happy. And that was all. But of course that wasn't the case.

At some point in his oblivious existence, Lorcan Scamander even thought he was allergic to Lucy Weasley. Why else would he go red and his lungs stop functioning properly?

So what does one do when they aren't aware of the many signs of the sickness called Love? Do they try and find love unsuccessfully? Yes. When they find someone, usually the first person they do find, do they force them self to believe they've found what they've been looking for? Yes again.

This, therefore resulted in Lorcan and Lily. The pair that were just 'perfect' for each other.

Lorcan was completely clueless and unaware that the pain he felt – a pain which could not be located –, was his soul screaming to him. It slowly being turned cold by Lorcan's pretend idea of Love, and the actions of the one he thought he loved.

...

"I think you should put an end to this," Lorcan said to Scorpius as he lay on a hospital bed, a split lip, and cotton wool in his mouth as Madam Minstra tightened the gums that held his teeth with various spells.

Scorpius waved his hand away and smiled through the pain in his mouth. "It's not as bad as it looks, Lorcan."

"Are you sure? Your parents aren't going to exactly be happy about your mutilated face, are they?" Lorcan said logically, frowning at the schools' healers rough ministrations on Scorpius' face.

He shrugged in reply, "tis but a flesh wound, Lorcan. And I'm turning her around anyway. It's not like my work is for nothing. Plus, it takes much kicking and screaming to get someone like Rose to admit her feelings. I would have thought it was the same for Lily, they are quite similar in the violence frontier."

He sensed that Scorpius did it because of him. That Scorpius acted out of character and courted Rose's attention because he had once told him 'when Rose gets really angry, that's when her heart opens up'.

It was clear that both Rose and Scorpius loved each other, even to the oblivious Lorcan. While Rose wasn't the most forthcoming person, Scorpius was persistent in making her show her feelings. In the space of 7 months, he'd been to the Hospital Wing far too many times for Rose inflicted wounds. He never seemed to mind, just as long as he got one step closer to breaking down Rose's protective walls.

That was love for Scorpius, trying as hard as he could to be with Rose. To stay with her, no matter how manyflaws she had.

Everyone knew that love changed everything. Scorpius wasn't the same Scorpius that he had been in 5th year. That Scorpius had a new girlfriend every other week, this Scorpius hadn't had one for 7 months.

Lorcan, in his own right, thought it was bold of Scorpius to change so dramatically for Rose. A girl he'd aggravated 24/7 before the start of 6th year. But that was only because he didn't _get_ Love.

As far as Lorcan was concerned, Lily and himself had exchanged various vows of devotion and _love_. Well at least what he thought was love.

He couldn't see it.

He couldn't see that what he was feeling was simply a highly concentrated form of companionship – The desire to have someone there, even when you don't need them. Lily and Lorcan had never been friends, and they never could have been friends. Some people just don't work together. Like water and oil, no matter how hard you try to put them together, you can mix and mix and mix, but they will always separate.

"So are you finally admitting Mr Malfoy, that it is Rose Weasley doing this to you?" Madam Minstra spoke up as she handed Scorpius a steak for his swelling eye.

"No, Madam Minstra, I stick to what I said before. I fell down the stairs." Scorpius said easily, shirking away from the raw meat, but one of his smirks on his features.

She frowned and cleaned up the rest of his face before walking away.

"Well no, Lily isn't violent towards me. Violence doesn't always mean passion, Scorpius." Lorcan replied, slightly worried.

"If that's what you think Lorcan." He replied, sitting up and rubbing at his fixed jaw. "I suppose we are two different people."

Lorcan nodded, only half sure of himself. Then when he opened his mouth to say something more, the Hospital Wings doors burst open and Rose came running over.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," she said repeatedly, "sorry I hit you again Scorpius, it's a defence mechanism," she continued quickly and then thrust out a Chocolate Frog that was in her hand.

She took a closer look at Scorpius' face, and carefully touched his swelling eye. "I really did a job on you, didn't I?" she said, a smile on her face.

Lorcan watched how they interacted. Even though Rose wasn't ready to admit her feelings, they could be seen in her slight caress, her bright and caring blue eyes and her smile – as full as a blown rose. Scorpius had that smile people get when they know something everyone else doesn't, the slight tinge of red on his cheeks was evidence enough of how he felt.

That was Lorcan all over, he could read other people, everyone except himself.

He got up, moving away from the pair who were clearly too enraptured in each other to notice him leaving. He walked towards the grand doors of the Hospital Wing and swiftly exited.

"Lorcan!" he felt the force of the hug before hearing his name, the hug nearly winding him.

"Hi Lily," he replied, mid-wheeze and not exactly speaking enthusiastically.

"Lorcan, Lucy has a recital this evening, and you know how I hate ballet, so could you please come with me and keep me company?" Lily asked in a squeaky voice, a huge pout on her face and on her tiptoes to reach Lorcan's face.

He sighed, "I haven't got permission to leave the school, Lil."

"My uncle is coming to pick us all up. It will be fine, just make sure you are at the entrance for Hogsmeade by 6. McGonagall already knows. Please come, pretty please." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closer to his face.

"Yes, fine." He replied reluctantly, forcing a smile on his face.

He knew everything was beginning to feel forced between him and Lily, but it was Lorcan's_ idea_ of love that kept them together, even though they didn't belong together.

Lily swiftly kissed him, smiled and then ran off down the hall.

_More will come_, he thought to himself. _Love only grows._

Of course he was wrong, Love is Love. Unyielding.

People only think it grows, but really, it's been the same fierce guiding force in our lives. The more we allow it to encompass us, the more we understand about Love and our therefore heightened understanding, allows us to feel the love that was already there even more.

...

Lorcan dragged himself down to the entrance to Hogsmeade, Rose having ran off ahead of him. When he reached there he could see all of the Weasley's still at Hogwarts waiting around. Lily ran at him, again winding him.

"Good job being on time, Lorcan," she said with a grin.

He grimaced, it was getting a bit too much for him. The constant _joy. _

You would have thought that would have been enough to make him think that he wasn't in love with Lily – the fact that they were easily drifting apart, no matter how hard Lily tried to cling on to him.

Lorcan muttered a reply and Lily went off to bother another one of her family members.

_Bother _– that couldn't have been a good sign either.

"I see you got roped into this too," Scorpius whispered to him as he approached from the school.

"You came completely of your free will Scorpius," Lorcan replied rolling his eyes.

He smirked and shrugged, his face changing to a smile when he saw Rose speaking to Albus.

"I'd advise you not to do anything rash tonight, Scorpius. Remember Rose's parents will be there, they don't exactly know about you." Lorcan said to him before he could walk off.

"Rose's mum is fine with me, it's her dad that I would be worried about," he said with a laugh, not worried in the slightest. "Plus, you can't fight or stop love, you can only halt the proceedings for a while."

"Your funeral," Lorcan said before Scorpius went over to Albus and Rose. He ignored Scorpius' final sentiments, even though he was unconsciously fighting his own love.

...

They all sat down in their various seats once they had reached the hall that Lucy's recital was being held in. Having port-keyed from Hogsmeade.

Ron was giving Scorpius various suspicious looks as he sat in between Albus and Rose, his hand rather close to hers.

Lorcan sat next to Lily, her legs practically on his and her hands twisted uncomfortably in his.

The lights dimmed and a selection of ballerinas danced onto the stage twisting and turning to the music. They were all telling a story, as their costumes glittered and resembled stars.

A group of darker dressed ballerinas stormed onto the stage, frightening away the bright stars and the stage went dark.

A spotlight appeared in the middle, and Lucy was in a sitting position, a small tiara on her blonde head, her hair wrapped tightly in a bun and she was wearing a pure white tutu. Gold and silver material sewn into the netlike material. Her head was concealed behind her hands in a dramatic pose.

Lorcan felt his throat tighten, something in between his heart and his stomach started throbbing, and he became uncomfortable in his seat. The discomfort a common occurrence, which he couldn't understand, even though it only occurred when Lucy was around.

The music grew in intensity and Lucy looked up at the audience, gracefully getting up from her sitting position and twisting on her feet.

Lorcan watched transfixed.

She looked beautiful, _angelic _he thought as she twisted and turned to the music. Arching her back

and then jumping across the stage and spinning in position. Her face was covered in mixed emotions, she danced as if... conflicted in some way.

When she was joined by a partner, she followed the part perfectly. Dancing in time with him, allowing her emotions and her movements to be completely readable.

Lorcan swiftly looked to Lily who had her head in her hands having let go of Lorcan, a look of utter boredom on her face. He was surprised seeing that he thought Lucy's dancing was incredible and beautiful. Interpreting the speedy beat of his heart as anticipation for the rest of the dance.

"Aren't you enjoying it?" Lorcan asked Lily quietly, who frowned.

"No, it's really boring, don't you agree?" she replied in a whisper.

Lorcan shook his head, turning his face back to Lucy's elegant dancing. "No, she's beautiful." He said distractedly.

Lily gave him a look of disgust before hitting him in the arm.

Lorcan doubted that the punch to the arm was reminiscent to passion, was even reminiscent to love.

"Well excuse me, I thought you were _my _boyfriend," she replied angrily. A few people looked their way before Lorcan rolled his eyes and didn't reply. "If that's how you are going to be," she continued, getting up and exiting the hall.

Albus looked at him suspiciously but he turned back to Lucy, who had just jumped into her partners arms and he was spinning her on her toes. Somewhere in the deep recesses of Lorcan's soul, he was turning green with jealousy. Wanting to be the one on stage with Lucy.

...

At the interval, Lily looked very angry. She had been outside the whole time, and had expected Lorcan to follow after her, therefore when he found her outside, he received a slap to the face.

"Lily, what's wrong with you?" he shouted angrily, holding onto his reddening face.

"You didn't follow me out, what's wrong with you?" she replied spitefully, her arms crossed against her chest.

"Because I was watching the recital, Lily! Why do you have to be so ridiculous?" he asked, several cousins looking over at them with raised eyebrows.

"I'm not being ridiculous, you would have rather watched Lucy then stay with me. What is it? Are you with Lucy?" she asked angrily, pushing at Lorcan.

"Of course not!" he replied and then pulled a hand through his hair, "you do this all of the time, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, it's you. You're too busy making eyes at my cousins!" she shouted loudly, causing even more people to look their way.

Lorcan breathed out before Lily ran for the doors, he went after her and she was harrumphing outside of the door.

"Now what are you doing?" he asked exasperated.

"Waiting for a taxi so I can go to my dorm room," she replied snidely.

"We're a hundred miles from school."

"Then take me there," she didn't ask, she demanded.

Lorcan sighed and held out his arm and apparating her just outside of the gates. He was ready to disapparate back when she grabbed at him.

"You're not going back are you?"

"Well yes, I am."

"No you can't, you have to walk me to me the tower," she basically pleaded.

He paused momentarily before turning and walking with her towards the castle. Her angry attitude having completely disappeared as she animatedly began to talk about Quidditch.

This was one of those rare occasions when Lorcan could see the cracks in his relationship with Lily. Her blatant disregard for what he wanted, which was to watch Lucy (even if he ignored the deeper reasons why) showed how different they were, and how they didn't work together.

...

"Hey Dreamer," Molly said grinning at her sister as she went to sit next to her sister on her bed in the Ravenclaw Common Room.

Lucy looked up slightly upset, the makeup from the recital still on her face, giving her the look of an Ice Princess.

"What's wrong?" she asked, bumping her twin with her shoulder.

"Did you see?" she asked in a small whisper. Putting her glasses from the nightstand onto her face.

"Did I see what, Lucy?" Molly replied, pulling her legs up to sit on.

Lucy looked down to her folded legs and frowned, "Lorcan left."

Molly sighed, "oh, so it's this irrational love for Lorcan again, I see. I saw him leave, with his _girlfriend_, Lucy, and our cousin."

"I know Molly," she whispered harshly, a hand undoing the bun in her hair and letting her blonde hair fall from it. "But, I thought... I danced for him Molly, and he left. Didn't he like it?" she whimpered.

"Well ballet isn't for everyone, Luce. But I suppose it's not Lily's favourite thing either."

Lucy glared at her sister from behind her glasses, "stop making it worse Molly, you don't understand how it feels."

"Well whose forte is unrequited love?" Molly replied, "you have to live up to the fact Lucy, Lily and Lorcan are clearly in love and you're only making yourself upset by watching his every movement and interpreting it as something more than it is."

"It's not like that," Lucy said sadly, "and I know they're not. I can see it in his eyes."

"And of course you know everything there is to know about Lorcan," Molly replied with a sigh, shaking her short red curls.

Lucy bit her lip, "do you have to Molly? Can't you see it hurts me?"

Molly frowned and pulled her sister into a hug, "I'm sorry Lucy, I'm just trying to be real with you."

She replied with a nod and Molly got up from her bed and disappeared into the bathroom leaving Lucy upset and forcing herself to revert into her dream world that was far more agreeable to her than the real world.

...

Lorcan hated that he had to walk Lily back to Gryffindor Tower, and he hated that he couldn't have seen the rest of Lucy's recital.

They were friends, for sure. They had been for years, but Lucy was always that closed off shy girl, who would rather stay quiet. Seeing her dance was seeing another side of her, which Lorcan would have liked to see before. He never even knew she could dance like that, just so elegantly and beautifully.

Thinking about it gave him chills down his spine. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was telling himself that that meant something. If he had even asked Scorpius, he would have gotten his answer.

...

"Hi Lucy," Lorcan said as he slid into his seat next to Lucy in History of Magic. "Your recital last night was amazing," he continued smiling. There was a familiar heat reaching his cheeks and he scratched the back of his neck without thinking.

Lucy gave him a huge smile, as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she adjusted her glasses and sat straighter. "Then why did you leave before it was finished?"

"That was Lily," he replied with a frown, glad that Lily was a year younger and therefore not in their class. His reply was surprisingly sharp, as if he had to rush it out.

"She didn't like it?" Lucy asked, a frown on her features. Even though her eyes were still warm when looking at Lorcan.

Lorcan shook his head, "but I did. You looked incredible, and your dancing was just wow."

Lucy smiled again, "thank you."

"I've never seen you that way Lucy, I liked it."

She began to go red and looked at the book in front of her. "You liked me that way?" she asked timidly.

Lorcan nodded, "yeah, I didn't realise you had such bright blue eyes because of your glasses."

Lucy blushed even more and opened her book, "thanks, I'm glad that you liked it."

He smiled in reply and looked up to face the Professor as he began the lesson. He peered at the still blushing Lucy, feeling a tingling sensation going down his arms.

Lucy couldn't help looking back at him, her face still red and watching his chest move up and down as he breathed and his throat move as he cleared it. She saw the miniscule space between her little finger and his little finger, the slightest movement and she would have touched him.

She was in deep.

...

As the class ended, Lorcan and Lucy exited talking, Lucy lightly laughing at a joke Lorcan had made.

"You know, I meant what I said about the glasses," Lorcan said as they walked out of the door.

"Well I need them to see," Lucy replied, a smile on her face.

Lorcan shrugged, "I know, but it'd be nice to see your eyes sometimes."

He looked over to Lucy before grabbing at her glasses and taking them from her face.

"Hey," she exclaimed and started to reach for her glasses, but Lorcan made them out of her reach.

"I want to see your eyes Lucy," he said grinning and Lucy stopped frowning at him. They both looked at each other directly in the eyes, Lucy again turning crimson and the gears in Lorcan's head slowly turning and clicking into place.

"What are you doing Lorcan?" They both heard from across the corridor. They turned to see Lily standing there, her hands on her hips and giving Lorcan a stern look.

He froze and handed Lucy her glasses back, "nothing much, just talking to Luce."

Lily could hear the discomfort in his voice and her frown deepened. She walked over, giving Lucy a shrewd and suspicious look.

"How come you left yesterday, Lily?" Lucy asked, sounding quite confident.

"I was very tired Lucy, I'm sorry." She replied, giving Lucy her best _I'm sorry _face.

"You said that last time, Lily," Lucy replied, a frown on her face as she placed her glasses back on her face. Pulling her straight blonde hair away from behind her ears.

"Are you implying something Lucy?" Lily asked politely.

"It would have been nice if you had stayed, instead of dragging Lorcan with you." She replied in her kindest voice possible.

Lily's eyes rose slightly, not expecting this kind of attitude from Lucy – the usual shy girl, who got stuck in her studies and dreams.

Lorcan ran a hand through his hair before taking Lily's hand. "We've got to go, see you later Lucy." He called as he pulled Lily away from Lucy before she got angry.

"What were you doing? Were you flirting with her?" Lily said with disgust.

"For Merlin's sake Lily, can you get over it," he said sighing.

Her grip on his hand tightened and he looked at her, "you were weren't you."

He rolled his eyes, "she is my friend, Lily. Can you just understand that, that every friend I have, I don't fancy."

Once the words escaped his lips he wanted to take them back. He realised what he had just said was a lie.

Lorcan blinked and crossed his arms across his chest, looking confused as he started to ask himself the questions which he should have known the answers to.

Lily gave him a speculative look before letting go of his hand, "I'll believe that when I have proof."

"How am I supposed to prove that?" Lorcan asked distantly, still trying to think through his feelings and why he felt so confused.

"Tell me you love me and you don't love Lucy," she replied, a sharp look on her face.

Lorcan gave her an incredulous look, he was about to follow what she asked before shaking his head and combing a hand through his hair angrily. "No Lily, I can't do this anymore. This isn't working for me anymore."

"What do you mean this isn't working?" Lily replied with venom, stepping closer to Lorcan.

"We're too different Lily and I don't want to feel like I'm wasting your time by staying with you when I'm not committed to this relationship anymore. I'm sorry." Lorcan said finally.

Lily's mouth was slightly agape, anger colouring her eyes. "What do you mean you're not committed to me anymore?" she asked, her tone turning to shock. "Don't you love me?"

"I don't think I do, Lily. I feel these things, but-."

Lily cut him off quickly, "I knew it. It's Lucy isn't it, you love Lucy." She stated, though her tone was more upset now.

"What? Well," Lorcan paused momentarily and the final gears clicked into place and his eyebrows rose, "I think I do, I think I'm in love with Lucy." He unconsciously broke into a smile as he felt his heart flutter slightly quicker and felt a tingle from the roots of his dark blonde hair to his feet.

"I suppose there isn't anything I can do," Lily said sadly, looking down and allowing her light red hair to cover her face.

"Lil, I know you don't love me, you just think you do. This wasn't love, this was... this was just a phase. A way out of the hole we'd dug ourselves into because we ignored all the other signs."

Lily looked up, an unsure look on her face.

Lorcan was fuelled by adrenaline now, feeling his face warming up at his realisation. "Do you feel your heart beating quickly without your control at the slightest mention of my name?"

Lily shook her head.

"Do you feel tingles that go far deeper than just your skin just from my touch?" Lorcan asked, thinking about how he felt when he was touched by Lucy.

"No," Lily replied, "I don't even feel that broken up about this," she continued. "I suppose you're right."

Lorcan smiled, "I've got to go Lils, good luck though," he said and before she could reply, he jogged off down the hall, in the general direction of where Lucy had walked. Leaving Lily slightly confused but emotionally stable.

...

Lucy had ended up in the lower gardens of Hogwarts, sitting under a cherry blossom tree. The flowers had just blossomed and she knew they wouldn't last for long, so she wished to drink them up while she could. She liked it there. The flowers reminded her of when her dad took her to the Japanese Ministry of Magic in Tokyo. They were everywhere, inside the Ministry building, they even managed to cultivate the trees in some of the offices, and they could flower all year round.

Some of the petals fell from the tree as a light wind blew, and a couple landed on Lucy's head. She shook her hair carefully and the petals fell to the ground.

She pulled her legs up around her and leaned her chin against her knees.

_It couldn't be the end of it_, she thought. _I saw the way he looked at me, I'm not imagining it. I can't be. _She repeated to herself for the hundredth time.

As she sighed again and leaned against the tree, her eyes shut, she tried to crawl back to her dream world, but it didn't come to her as easily as it used to.

"Lucy," she heard a whisper and smiled as she thought she had fallen through the veil and reached her own _Narnia_.

"Yes," she replied, her eyes still tightly closed. She felt the space next to her being filled, and could feel the ghost of a hand by her own.

"What are you doing?" the voice asked, quite close to her, she could feel the person's breath against her face. It was warm and sweet, like Sugar Quills.

"Just dreaming," she replied with a breath, she took a deep breath, taking in the smell of the cherry blossom tree. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, her voice distant.

"What is, Luce?" the voice asked her, she felt her left hand being touched and then squeezed. She blinked but stayed in what she thought was her dream world.

"The blossoms, I should have brought a picnic, that's what they are sometimes used for, relaxation and the chance to have a picnic with friends."

"Really? But then would that make this a date?" he asked, Lucy just realising it was a male voice now, as she was floating away from her dream world because of the strange reply. "Lucy," the voice repeated and she blinked quickly opening her eyes and turning to the voice. Her eyes grew when she saw that it was Lorcan and she shied away.

Lucy looked down at the hand on her hand, her throat tightening and her cheeks going an unnatural red.

"Wha-what are you doing Lorcan?" she asked stuttering, "where's Lily?"

Lorcan was smiling at her, he turned her hand over, entwining their fingers, even though Lucy started to pull her hand away.

"Don't Luce," he replied with a smile, he held her hand and placed his other hand over the others.

"Where's Lily?" Lucy repeated, her glasses starting to slide down her nose and the blush reaching the roots of her hair.

"She's in the castle somewhere," he said, taking one of his hands and pushing Lucy's glasses up her nose and tucking her loose blonde hair behind her ear.

"I don't understand," she replied, biting onto her lip and looking down again at their hands. "Why are you holding my hand? Why are you here?" she asked in a rushed manner.

Lorcan grinned and twisted their hands, "well because I want to be, I want to be with you."

Lucy didn't catch the double entendre but frowned, "you have a girlfriend."

"No I don't," Lorcan replied hastily and with ease.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked sceptically, attempting to pull her hand away again.

"Lily isn't my girlfriend anymore," Lorcan said.

Lucy breathed out, "I hope that hasn't got anything to do with me."

He laughed and began to rub circles on the hand he was holding, "it has everything to do with you Lucy Weasley," he replied a smile on his face.

The way he was looking at Lucy made her skin tingle, made her confused and her thoughts fell over each other. She could see his mouth moving but she wasn't listening properly. They were just echoes of what he was saying.

"I love you," Lorcan said clearly, though it was still and echo to her. She looked up trying to clear up the echo, to translate what Lorcan had just said into something coherent.

"Excuse me?" Lucy said in a whisper, her voice sounding weak.

Lorcan sighed as he watched Lucy's incredulous look.

Her face relaxed after a couple of seconds, waiting for a reply from Lorcan. He didn't give her one in the form she expected. Instead he leaned forward, a hand reaching up to hold her cheek and he softly pressed his lips against hers. Pouring his love into that one kiss that made Lucy's whole body tingle and the electrics in her mind go haywire and her body just melt away.

Lorcan pulled back with a smile on his face, "do you understand?"

Lucy nodded dumbly a surprised look still on her face as Lorcan leaned in again...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah SO. <strong>

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LISTEN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU :3**


End file.
